Who Stole My Heart?
by Koriand'r Grayson
Summary: [HIATUS] When Slade gets Red X to kidnap Starfire for revenge on Robin, what will happen? Will the other Titans like the outcome of this experience? Who will win Starfire's heart in the end? RobxStarxRedX
1. Tofu Troubles

Hey, this is my _second_ fic. Finally! Anyways, I probably _still_ suck, but somehow people like it. I got this idea from a bud and I'm dedicating this story to her. Oh, and this is when they're superheroes. And if you still keep up with my other story, Normal High School Life, I'll eventually update when I think of something. So…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and never will. I also don't own anything else in this chapter that a poor teenager wouldn't own…okay, I'm not _that _poor!**

**Dedication: **To AvePlateada. She was the genius that gave me the idea for this story; I just put it into words.

* * *

It was a normal day at the tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over meat and tofu, Raven reading a novel, Starfire feeding Silkie, and Robin working out.

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

MEA-!"

DUDE! How can you _eat_ that crap!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing his finger hysterically at the hamburger sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Easy! Like _this_!" Cyborg remarked, biting into the hamburger, leaving an enormous bite mark in the burger.

"EWWW! How would _you_ feel if someone killed you and ate you?" Beast Boy exclaimed, making a face that showed he was disgusted.

"Don't really care, green bean, CUZ I'M ON TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN!" Cyborg shouted, shoving his tiny piece of hamburger in Beast Boy's face, causing him to turn pale.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Beast Boy said as his face became a more paler green. He quickly covered his mouth when his cheeks swelled and ran out of ops. and towards the bathroom. Raven rolled her eyes behind her book and shook her head semi-sympathetically.

"Ya think he's actually gonna hurl?" Cyborg asked, laughing nervously as he took some steaks out of the freezer. Raven just gave him a blank glare and went back to her novel, making Cyborg laugh even more nervously. Just then, Starfire walked in with confusion plastered on her beautiful features.

"Please, why is friend Beast Boy, as you call it…hurling?" Starfire asked, remembering the word from the day when Robin told her what Cyborg was doing after he ate evil candy. She shot a questioning look at Raven to see if she said it correct. After getting a nod of approval, she looked back at the carnivore.

"I-" Cyborg started, but was cut off by his leaders concerned and furious voice.

"_Why_ is Beast Boy in the bathroom…_throwing up_?" Robin demanded, storming in with a hint of disgust on his face.

"I, uh. I kinda…sort of…well." Cyborg stuttered, knowing the outcome of this would be bad. Raven had finally got ticked off enough to take charge. She slammed her novel shut, surprising the three teens, and stomped over towards Robin, Cyborg, and the quiet Starfire.

"Look, moron one and moron two were arguing over their stupid food and Cyborg was a dumbass and shoved a microscopic piece of hamburger in his face. Now, Beast Boy's in the bathroom, throwing up. Happy?" Raven burst out, causing a nearby lamp to explode. She lightly blushed and glanced at the expressions of her friends; total shock.

Robin quickly recovered from Raven's sudden outburst and turned to Cyborg. "Cyborg! You _know _Beast Boy _hates_ meat! And what do you do? You _shove a piece of it in his face_! You can _act_ _immature_, but I _know _you really aren't! How could you _do_ such a thing? Do you realize how this will _affect _him?" Robin scolded, giving Cyborg an "I'm-Gonna-Kill-You-If-This-Affects-Him-In-A-Bad-Way" look. Cyborg just laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Please, Robin. I believe that Cyborg was merely, as you say it, 'taunting' him." Starfire said, looking at Robin and hoping he wouldn't go ballistic. He probably didn't _mean_ for _this _to happen. Robin sighed in defeat. How could he resist Starfire?

"Fine. Cy, just check on Beast Boy and make sure he didn't pass out or anything." Robin ordered, sighing once again. His responsibilities could be so frustrating sometimes.

"I'll be in my room." Raven informed monotonously, grabbing the novel she had slammed earlier and quickly levitated to her room. Cyborg put the steak he was going to prepare back into the freezer; they were probably getting pizza anyways.

"Do you think Beast Boy will get the better?" Starfire asked, peering at Robin curiously. He hesitantly nodded and shuffled his feet.

"Yeah. He'll probably be mad at Cyborg for a couple days, though. It won't last too long, knowing BB." Robin said, lightly chuckling. A small smile appeared on the Tameranean's face.

Robin barely ever smiled, let alone laugh. She felt good to experience him in one of his rare "Happy Moods". Robin saw Starfire smiling at him and turned away, lightly blushing. He jumped on the couch and turned on the plasma TV. Starfire floated next to him and sat down, her eyes watching the football game that was currently on, but her mind thought about a certain masked leader. When she came back to reality, Robin wasn't next to her. She stood up, startled and looked around, finding him making popcorn in the kitchen. She sighed in relief as Cyborg walked in with a less pale Beast Boy. Starfire giggled at the sight of her sick friend.

"Look, man, I'm sorry." Cyborg sincerely apologized to Beast Boy for the hundredth time. Beast Boy shook his head furiously.

"No you're not! You did it on purpose! You're just _jealous_ of my good looks!" Beast Boy said, looking away from his "best friend". Cyborg snorted.

"_What_ good looks?" Cyborg snapped, getting really agitated. Beast Boy's eyes widened in disbelief.'

"What the hell do you _mean_? "What good looks?"?" Beast Boy asked, throwing his hands up hysterically.

"Man, what drugs are you on? You're _never _this crazy! Raven'll even agree with me!" Cyborg laughed at his friend's sudden change in personality.

"Me? What drugs are _you _on?" Beast Boy snapped back, walking of ops. and into his room. Cyborg watched in amazement as he left. There was _no way _the meat did this to him. He shook his head and got out some Pepsi.

"I'll get Raven." Robin quickly announced, leaving the popped butter popcorn on the counter and going into the red-carpeted halls. Starfire looked at her friend with pure confusion.

"Hectic, much?" Cyborg asked himself, getting out 5 bowls and started dumping popcorn in each of them.

* * *

Yeah. My second fic. What do you think so far? This was basically just an introduction-thing I wanted to do. Next chapter will probably introduce the beginning of the villains'' _evil _plans. Who are the villains? Well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out! And I'm not gonna have a poll for this story. Too many polls…

**Love,**

**Megan**  



	2. Monster Movie

Okay, I finally updated! Just to tell everyone, this is only gonna be updated on the weekends. I've been really busy and I have a feeling something is missing in my life. Don't ask what…So, if this chapter is really bad, I'm sorry, I'm depressed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Including Teen Titans)**

No one is gonna talk during the beginning of this chapter. Just wanted to point that out.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

Beast Boy had finally gotten over the meat ordeal, but would have a little hissy fit every once in a while. Cyborg had just recently left to get a movie for Movie Night. Beast Boy was getting out drinks, Raven was making popcorn, Robin was making pizza, and Starfire was changing into pajamas. The Titans were going to watch the movie, then sleep somewhere on the floor.

A couple minutes later, Cyborg came back with Wicked Scary 5. Raven was done making popcorn for all five of the hungry teens, and started to put it in enormous bowls. Beast Boy got out three cans of Pepsi for Cyborg, Robin, and him. He got out a bottle of mustard for Starfire and started to make Raven's herbal tea. Robin checked on the pizza; about three minutes left. He waited patiently while leaning on the counter.

Cyborg went to his room to get his stuff for the movie as Starfire came in. She was wearing a lilac spaghetti strapped top that showed off a little stomach, lilac booty shorts, matching fuzzy slippers, and a lavender hair tie holding her hair up, leaving a few strands to hang in the front.

Beast Boy finished the herbal tea and put all the drinks on the table in front of the couch, turning into an octopus to do it in one trip. Raven threw all the empty popcorn bags away and followed Beast Boy to put the bowls on the table also. The timer on the oven went off, signaling the pizza was done. Robin quickly opened the oven and took the sizzling pizza out. Part cheese, part vegetarian, part double pepperoni, part black olives, and part of it with mint frosting, pickles, and bananas.

He left for his room to change while letting the pizza cool. Cyborg walked in when Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven started towards their rooms. Cyborg was wearing a white nightcap, a homemade white robe, and he was carrying a white cotton blanket. He walked over to the light switch and turned the lights down low for the movie. He went towards the TV, grabbing the DVD from the counter on his way, and put Wicked Scary 5 into the DVD player. Starfire walked into the hall and brought in about seven blankets for when they went to sleep.

Raven was the first out of the three to come into ops. She was wearing a black tank top, black capris, and black slippers. She was carrying a new novel and ten pillows; seven of them by telekinesis. Following her was Robin, wearing a red T-shirt, red pants, and was barefoot. Beast Boy was the last to come out; wearing a forest green T-shirt, forest green pants, with gorilla slippers.

"Okay, ya'll, sit back and relax cuz the movie's about to start!" Cyborg announced, fast-forwarding through the beginning advertisements as his teammates sat down. This is the order they sat in from left to right: Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire.

"What movie did you get?" Robin asked curiously, opening up his soda.

"Wicked Scary 5." Cyborg replied, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Dudes, what about the pizza?" Beast Boy asked, looking at everyone, mostly Robin.

"It's on the counter. I was letting it cool." Robin briefly explained, pointing to the pizza that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

Robin was about to get up and get it when Beast Boy stopped him. "I'll get it." Beast Boy said, walking over to the cupboards and got out five plates. He got out the pizza cutter and sliced two pieces of each part and put them on the plates. He once again turned into an octopus to give each Titan the right plate. After everyone got their pizza and said thanks to Beast Boy, Cyborg unpaused the movie.

* * *

**_After the Movie_**

"It's over." Cyborg informed simply, moving his hands away from his eyes slightly. Raven sat there, eyes wide, as a black aura formed around Beast Boy's pizza. Raven realized what was about to happen and quickly calmed down and put her hood down.

"That was more frightening than the Wicked Scary 3." Starfire said timidly, comparing Wicked Scary 3 and Wicked Scary 5 in her head.

"Yeah." Beast Boy and Robin agreed simultaneously.

"Whatever. Can we go to sleep, now?" Raven asked monotonously, a slightly bored tone in her voice as she looked at the clock in the kitchen. 12:03.

"Yeah. I'm pretty tired." Cyborg yawned as he took the DVD out of the TV and put it back in its case on the kitchen counter.

Starfire picked up the table with ease after Robin and Raven took the food and drinks off of it. She walked behind the sofa and gently set the table down. Beast Boy and Cyborg spread out the blankets and placed the pillows neatly above them. Raven laid down on her black blankets and started to read the new novel she had brought. The rest of them went to sleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

After about a half hour of reading, Raven put her novel under her pillow. She went to sleep, not being able to shake off the feeling that something horrible was going to happen tonight. She didn't know how right she was.

* * *

_**Later that Night, 3:00 AM **_

A mysterious thief was hacking into the Titans security. After five short minutes, the door slid open, letting the criminal slip in. He stealthily made his way up to ops., looking for one specific Titan he was supposed to kidnap.

The door to ops. made a slight swish as the thief crept in, causing Raven to stir in her sleep. The man froze, afraid the goth would wake up. After waiting a short period of time, the criminal realized it was safe and tiptoed over towards the sleeping Titan he wanted. He quickly injected a drug in her to make sure she wouldn't wake up until she needed to. He grabbed her, jumped and disappeared.

* * *

_**A Cave Underground**_

The criminal that stole the Titan appeared in a damp underground lair with computer screens showing various rooms of Titans Tower. He sighed as he walked over to a masked man and handed him the girl. The masked man smiled underneath his mask as he took the girl from the thief and laid her down on an old rundown couch in the corner.

He would have his revenge.

* * *

Well, that was chapter two. Hope ya liked it! Anyways, I know it was kinda short and I barely introduced the villains. But, you could probably guess who the villains are, right? Next chapter might have some fight scenes and the villains will be revealed. And the Titan they stole. But that's pretty obvious, too. I think.

**Koriand'r Grayson**


	3. Casual Conversations

This story is just something extra for me to do. So if this isn't updated for awhile, I'm sorry. I might eventually take a break from it. I'm not good with action and stuff. Also, my other story was doing way better than this story when it first came out. I may even end up deleting and reposting it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

_**Titans Tower, 6:35 AM**_

The sun shone through the large glass windows of Titans Tower. All of the Titans were sleeping peacefully, save the one who was kidnapped. The only sounds you could hear would be the light sounds of snoring and an occasional beep of a charger plugged into a wall. As the minutes went by, the sun shone brighter; causing one Titan to wake up.

Robin sat up wearily, still tired from last night's movie. He yawned softly, careful not to wake up his teammates. He looked at each of them, but started to panic when he seen that someone was missing. And that person was...

Starfire.

Robin scanned the area where she slept. Maybe she just had to go to the bathroom.But, what ifsomeone kidnapped her. Was she hurt? Where was she? Thoughts about Starfire raced through Robin's mind as he started pacing back and forth.

"Robin, are you okay?" Raven asked, her voice unusually full of concern. She had just woken up, and after making sure her book was still under her pillow, she had seen Robin pacing nervously. Robin wasn't one to pace this early. To respond to her question, Robin looked back at Starfire's blankets and pillows. Then it hit her. Starfire was gone.

"Well, maybe she went to the bathroom." Raven pointed out, causing Robin to nod his head slowly.

"That's what I thought. But what if someone kidnapped her for revenge?" Robin asked, getting Raven to think more. He _did _have a point. A lot of villains would _love _to get revenge on them. But who would want it the most? And why take Starfire? Raven thought about it for a brief moment and gasped, realizing who probably took Starfire.

"Robin, you're probably right. What if it was Slade who took her? What if he did it to get revenge on mainly you?" Raven gasped, while Robin stood there petrified. She quickly went over to Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were currently sleeping.

"Raven, can you try to contact Starfire?" Robin started, receiving a nod from the telekinetic. "Good. I'll see if her tracker is still on. Before you try to contact her, can wake up Beast Boy while I wake up Cyborg?" Robin finished, walking over to his metallic friend. He quietly pulled out his plug and sat down next to him, waiting for him to wake up to tell him what had happened.

Meanwhile, Raven was sitting next to Beast Boy, trying her best to wake him up. Sighing impatiently, she quickly got up off the floor and walked over towards the sink. She opened a large cabinet to the right of the sink and took out a dark blue pitcher. She turned on the cold water and began to fill up the pitcher with freezing cold water as Cyborg woke up in the corner, rubbing his head slowly. She seen Robin start to talk to him, Cyborg listening intently, nodding his head every once in a while.

After the pitcher was full, Raven carefully walked over to Beast Boy, carrying the pitcher steadily in her pale, petite hands. She positioned the pitcher above Beast Boy's head, and hesitantly started to lightly pour the water on top of him; hoping he would wake up. It worked, because a second later, his eyes shot wide open and he jumped up, mouth open and the most shocked expression ever on his green features.

"What the _hell _was that for!" Beast Boy shouted, waving his hands around wildly. His pajamas were soaked, his hair slightly stuck to him, and water silently dripped off of his chin. Raven rolled her eyes, but her expression quickly turned serious.

"Star was kidnapped." Raven said simply, yet a little bit of sadness was evident. Beast Boy gasped, his eyes wide and full of surprise.

"We have to find her!" Beast Boy stated seriously, looking at each Titan carefully. Robin quickly nodded and started to explain what they were going to do to get her back to Beast Boy.

"Raven is going to try to contact Star mentally and I'm going to see if her tracker is still on. You and Cy will go and search the city separately, and tell everyone if you find something out." Robin announced, while Raven walked over to an empty corner and got into her meditating position and started to chant her mantra; obviously trying to contact Starfire.

Robin walked over to the large computer after Beast Boy and Cyborg left to look for the missing Titan. He typed a few things and a screen asking for a password popped up. Robin quickly typed it in and another screen showing every Titans' location on a grid. He tried to find Starfire, but she wasn't there. Her tracker was definitely offline. Robin sighed in frustration as thoughts of Starfire flooded his mind.

* * *

_**An Underground Lair**_

Starfire woke up and rubbed her eyes softly. She yawned quietly and looked at her surroundings. She seemed to be in a cave. There were a couple of large computer screens to the right of her that had basic information about each Titan on it, but it seemed that Robin had the biggest bio out of them all for some odd reason. There was a leather rolling chair in front of the screen that was in the middle of them all. To the left of her was a poorly lit corner with hundreds of strangely familiar androids.

Starfire gasped. She remembered where she had seen those androids before. When they were fighting Slade. Starfire quickly sat up on the worn, battered, and dirty sofa and looked around to see if anyone else was there. She sighed in relief when she realized she was alone. But, she tensed up when she noticed a door in the corner to her right. The door knob turned and made a soft click as someone entered the damp, darkened cave. Starfire squinted to try to see who the mysterious figure was, but it was no use, it was _way _too dark.

"Hey, cutie. How have you been?" The figure asked smoothly, walking into the light to reveal himself to be...

"Red X!" Starfire exclaimed, narrowing her eyes and getting ready to gather up all of her righteous fury to take him on by herself. Red X merely chuckled and put his hands up defensively.

"I don't wanna hurt you. I'm just here to watch over you." Red X informed calmly, leaning on the wall closest to him. Starfire relaxed a little, but still kept her guard up, watching Red X's every move.

"What took you so long to wake up?" X asked curiously, oddly trying to strike up a conversation with the alien princess. Starfire looked at him like he was insane, but replied nonetheless.

"I was the sleepy. If that is, as you say, 'all right' with you." Starfire responded, smirking and hoping she had said the phrase correct. Red X chuckled again.

"Yeah, well, I'll come back in a little bit to check on you." X announced, walking back towards the door.

"Wait!" Starfire shouted after him. X stopped and turned around, slowly walking back towards her. He looked at her and she bit her lip, wondering why she had just done that.

"What...is the going on?" She asked, cautiously peering at the mysterious thief. Red X frowned beneath his mask. _'Should I tell her? No. I'm not supposed to tell her anything. But...she does kinda have a right to know. Screw Slade, I'm telling her.' _X thought.

"Look, cutie, Slade hired me to kidnap you so he can have his revenge on Robin." X summed up, not going into detail and not telling her what he was getting in return. She would know eventually, though. Starfire gasped.

"But, why would he choose to 'nap the kid' me?" Starfire asked, getting suspicious and slightly curious. She knew she was pushing her luck with X and he might end up hurting her.

"Cuz Slade _knows _you're Robin's weakness. And you can't escape because I gave you a drug that disables your powers for about a week, including your strength. Just wanted to warn you." Red X said quietly, fearing that Slade is watching them from a hidden camera.

"I...am?" Starfire asked unsurely, biting her lip once again. She had known her and Robin had been really close friends, but was she actually his weakness? She was too confused, so she just shook the thoughts off.

"Well, yeah. Didn't you know that?" X said, surprised she didn't know the obvious. Maybe his deal with Slade _would_ come through. Starfire shook her head hesitantly, thinking about what had happened within the last ten minutes.

"Oh, okay. You'll get some food in about an hour. I'll try to make the old guy give you some good stuff." Red X said playfully, letting out a small, quiet laugh. Starfire also laughed; X wasn't that bad. You just need to get to know him. _'I wonder why the Red X would even want to be one of the villains. He is very...sweet.' _Starfire thought, looking at the super thief.

"What are you looking at?" X asked playfully, before turning around. "I'm gonna go now. Is that okay?" X made sure, leaving after getting an approving nod from the Tameranean.

* * *

Okay, that was chapter three! I truthfully hated it. I can't really get into this story. I think that I might end up deleting it, like I said before. I'll keep it on the site if I get more reviews and stuff, but it's not looking that way. I don't know when I'm gonna update, probably a few weeks from now. I wanna work on Normal High School Life more and get it done. I have a lot more chapters to do for both stories.

**Koriand'r Grayson**


	4. Hiatus

Hey guys.

I'm _really, really, really, really_ sorry for everyone that likes this story. I need to take a break from this for a couple of months. I might update it when I go back to school, but I'm not too sure. I just don't know what I'm going to do next and I've been real busy. I've also sadly lost most of my interest in this story. But like I said, I'll eventually update…I'm just not sure when. Again, I'm very sorry and I hope that you understand.

**I'M SOOO SORRY!**

-Koriand'r Grayson


End file.
